Sans
"É um dia lindo lá fora,pássaros cantando,flores desabrochando... Em dias assim, crianças como você... DEVERIAM QUEIMAR NO INFERNO." -Sans Perfil Sans é o irmão mais velho de Papyrus, e um importante personagem de Undertale. Ele aparece pela primeira vez na floresta antes de Snowdin. Ele é um personagem coadjuvante da Rota Neutra e Rota Pacífica. Bem como o chefe final e antagonista heróico na Rota Genocida. Procurando um pouco, é possivel saber que Sans tem uma história relacionada com uma equipe de cientistas e provavelmente W.D. Gaster. Sans pode alterar a realidade de diversas formas. Como se teletrasportando ou quebrando a 4° parede (isso acontece muitas vezes). Aparência Sans é um monstro com aparência de esqueleto, tendo ele mesmo se intitulado de "Sans, o esqueleto". Sans possui um largo sorriso, veste uma jaqueta azul, uma calça preta com listras brancas e pantufas sem cor definida.Os seus olhos variam entre iris preta e pupila branca e os olhos completamente pretos, tendo na Rota Genocida um dos olhos com uma pupila que varia entre as cores azul e amarelo. (Sans parece ter controle da modificações.) Sans também parece ser baixo e ligeiramente obeso. Personalidade Sans tem uma personalidade marcante, sendo considerado por muitos o personagem mais carismático do jogo. Ele faz diversas piadas e usa diversas gírias durante o jogo, geralmente essas piadas têm haver com ossos, se mostrando um cara relaxado, engraçado e sociável. É muito conhecido por suas famosas frases e dialogos como: "You gonna have a bad time" ( você vai ter um tempo\dia ruim ), "Get dunked on" ( e é cesta ) e it's a beautiful day outside birds are singing flowers are blooming on days like these kids like you SHOULD BE BURINING IN THE HELL(está um belo dia lá fora pássaros cantando flores desabrochando em dias em dia como esse crianças como você DEVERIAM QUEIMAR NO INFERNO) História Principal Rota Pacifista Verdadeiro Sans está ausente do corredor na rota pacífica. Também não há ponto de determinação de save ou a caixa ao entrar no corredor. Ele aparece durante a cena pré-Asriel e vê Toriel cara-a-cara pela primeira vez. Flowey prende Sans e os outros amigos do protagonista. No entanto,Sans e os outros amigos do protagonista protege dos ataques de Flowey antes de Flowey absorve suas almas. Durante a batalha contra Asriel, Sans aparece como uma das almas perdidas, junto com Papyrus. Epílogo Depois de derrotar Asriel, Sans está ao lado de outros personagens principais. Sans também usa o telefone de Toriel ao texto para ela algumas vezes porque os polegares de Toriel são grandes demais para as teclas do telefone. Quando o protagonista está pronto para sair, Sans sai do Metro e vai para a superfície, juntamente com os outros monstros. Papyrus foge para apresentar-se aos seres humanos e Sans diz que alguém tem que mantê-lo longe de problemas e corre na direção oposta, presumivelmente para usar um "atalho". Nos créditos, Sans é visto montando um triciclo em uma estrada, enquanto suas corridas irmão ao lado dele em um carro. Papyrus parece irritado quando seu irmão toma conta dele. Rota Genocida Logo depois de sair das Ruínas, Em Snowdin, Em onde ele aparece pela primeira vez, desta vez vem com diálogos diferentes, nesta rota, você não liga para as opiniões do Sans (Exemplo: Quando ele pede para você ir para atrás do abajur, você ignora ele), Ele avisa que a rota é perigosa como Toriel diz no começo da rota, depois disso, Sans fica ausente até você passar e dar as caras com Sans no julgamento. No julgamento, você REALMENTE vai lutar com o Sans, ele tem ataques realmente desafiante, o que fica difícil o jogador ganhar a batalha, o único monstro que desvia, ele controla a gravidade, se teletransporta, mostrado na batalha. No fim da batalha, Sans tem sua trágica morte, e como surpresa para muitos jogadores, não é de se esperar que Sans sangra-se para que a cena se tronasse mais triste, e também não esperado pelos jogadores, a cena se torna mais e mais triste quando Sans fala que vai pro Grillby's, e fala se o Papyrus quer alguma coisa, o que deixa tudo mais triste. Rota Neutra/Pacifista Sem acrescentar final feliz, Sans nesta rota, começa em Snowdin também, como vigia da floresta, espera algum humano chegar. Quando você chega no portão de Papyrus, você-o conhece, fazendo você sempre se esconder de seu irmão, quando Sans te apresenta para Papyrus, Paps (apelido), te confunde com uma pedra, mais Sans mostra onde você está, e você tem que passar pelos quebra-cabeças do Paps, Sans só aparece algumas vezes perto dos quebra-cabeças fazendo nada, e algumas vezes em outros lugares, depois de chegar em Snowdin, ele ficará ausente até você chegar no julgamento. Neste momento, no julgamento, Sans irá te julgar por ter matado monstros, se você não matar ninguém, ele não te julgará, se você matar outra coisa (não sendo o Paps.), ele deixará o resto em suas mãos, não te julgando, se você matar o Paps, ele vai te deixar passar e deixará o resto com você também, mais no final de sua conversa, irá perguntar coisas sérias, relacionadas a morte de Paps, e na sua final frase da conversa, irá te chamar de "Assassino Sujo de Irmão", por ter matado o Paps. Habilidades Sans pode rapidamente viajar ou teletransporte usando o que ele chama de "atalhos". Em combate, ele usa "Gaster Blasters," dispositivos que se assemelham a um crânio, e atira um tipo de raio laser. Sans destaca em combate e luta com habilidades únicas que incluem: "Karmic Retribution", alterando o efeito da gravidade sobre a alma, e desviando dos ataques do protagonista. Por causa de sua "pesquisa", ele tem conhecimento dos prazos e a função SAVE. No entanto, suas memórias não somem quando o protagonista carrega um SAVE, e ele não pode usar a função SAVE. Sua consciência de viagem no tempo faz com que ele reconhece quando o protagonista está se comportando estranhamente. Sans lê a expressão do protagonista e determina se eles experimentaram eventos antes e estão repetindo-los. Ele também sabe o quanto EXP o protagonista tem e comentários sobre ele quando julgá-los. Sans também toca trombone, embora ele só é visto jogando uma vez. Papyrus encontra sua "música" acidentalmente. Assim como outros personagens. Sans tem conhecimento de quando o código do jogo sofre erros e chama o protagonista de "hacker sujo" se atingir um fim impossível de uma rota neutra. Relacionamentos O Protagonista A atitude do Sans para o protagonista depende de suas ações, embora ele normalmente conta piadas com ossos e, ocasionalmente, sai com ele, a menos que ele mata Papyrus. Perto do final de uma rota Neutra, julga-lo em seu EXP. No final da Rota Pacifista verdade, Sans o considera um bom amigo. Sans inicialmente considera o protagonista ser uma "anomalia" (anômalo,anormalidade,irregularidade) suas intenções de fazer amizade com ele estavam na esperança de que ele iria parar de redefinir a linha do tempo. No entanto, ele também diz que a única razão que ele não matou o protagonista depois de seu encontro inicial é por causa de sua promessa de Toriel. Papyrus Sans cuida e admira seu irmão. Ele lê histórias antes de dormir. No entanto, Sans gosta de mexer com Papyrus, enviando-lhe trocadilhos ruins na UnderNet. Ele também deixa uma meia suja em sua sala de estar para Papyrus brigar com Sans. Em alguns Finais neutros, Sans tem medo de dizer a Papyrus sobre a morte de outros personagens, então ele fala para ele que eles sairam de férias. Toriel Toriel e Sans compartilham um amor de piadas ruins e são amigos, embora nunca ver um ao outro de rosto a rosto, até o fim da rota verdadeira pacífica ou no fim neutro (se não matar Toriel). Antes da chegada do protagonista, Sans e Toriel compartilharam piadas através da porta para as ruínas. Em uma rota neutra, Sans torna-se companheiro de quarto de Toriel se Papyrus for morto. Nesta rota, Sans também afirma que ele "não pode suportar a dizer a ela o que protagonista fez." Se Papyrus estiver vivo, os irmãos vão visitar Toriel muitas vezes, jogar jogos de tabuleiro juntos, e às vezes convencer Toriel para deixar as ruínas Embora não sendo um para fazer promessas, Sans está em conformidade com o pedido do Toriel para vigiar e proteger qualquer ser humano que sai das Ruínas. No final de uma rota Genocídia, ele indiretamente pede desculpas a ela, como ele é forçado a quebrar sua promessa de parar o protagonista. Alphys Embora não haja evidências de que Sans e Alphys tenham um relacionamento,Sans é o único que faz referência a isso na história. 6 Se Papyrus e Undyne são chamados antes de entrar no laboratório, Sans aparece na chamada e o diz que pode haver cães dentro do laboratório. Isto sugere que ele sabe sobre o verdadeiro laboratório, uma amalgamate, contendo vários cães, podem ser encontrados lá. W.D Gaster Algumas coisas sugerir uma ligação entre Sans e W. D. Gaster. Evidência inclui os modelos e máquina velada encontrados em sua oficina, os sprites utilizadas para suas armas laser de caveira (gaster blaster esta escrita nos arquivos do jogo), e sua investigação científica inexplicável sobre a "anomalia" e cronogramas. Sans e Papyrus têm o nome de um tipo de letra, bem como W.D Gaster (Fonte 'W'ing'D'ings), por isso acredita-se que eles estão relacionados. Curiosidades * Sans provavelmente tem alguma ligação com W.D. Gaster. * O nome Sans vem das fontes "Comic Sans" (fonte na qual ele fala na maioria das vezes) e Sans Serife (fonte que ele usa em momentos dramáticos). * É possível entrar no quarto de Sans. Em uma rota neutra (podendo ser uma semi-pacifista) tenha o diálogo com Sans no ultimo corredor; saia do jogo SEM SALVAR e re-abra o jogo; no final do diálogo com o Sans (resetado) ele vai ler a expressão de tédio no rosto do protagonista e lhe dará uma frase secreta; resete o jogo novamente para dizer essa frase secreta; Sans dirá que a frase não é suficiente e lhe dará uma frase secreta secreta; resete o jogo (de novo) e sans lhe dirá que a frase secreta secreta que você acabou de dizer é na verdade uma frase secreta secreta tripla secreta e então lhe dará a chave e no quarto dele terá outra chave para entrar em um quarto secreto no lado esquerdo da casa deles. cs:Sans de:Sans en:Sans es:Sans fr:Sans ja:Sans pl:Sans ru:Санс zh:Sans Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Vendedores Categoria:Personagens principais